


A Family Dinner

by phidari



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: e046 What the K Seeks/The Last Supper, Ficlet, Gen, Trauma, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phidari/pseuds/phidari
Summary: Shotaro and Akiko are invited to the Sonozaki family dinner the night before Philip's sacrifice.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlnamedlance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlnamedlance/gifts).



> Prompted by girlnamedlance.

Philip didn't know what he was expecting to see when he stepped into the dining room, but whatever it was, the sight he was greeted with was definitely not it.

Ryubee Sonozaki — his father — sat at the head of the table. Directly to his right was Wakana; down a little ways from her was the exiled Saeko, and across from Saeko was Shroud. (How Shroud expected to eat the meal set in front of her with her face wrapped in bandages, Philip couldn't begin to guess.) More surprising, though, was who was sitting to Saeko's right and Shroud's left — Akiko Narumi and a still-shivering Shotaro Hidari, respectively.

In Akiko's lap was Mick. He meowed plaintively when Philip stepped up to the table beside Shotaro.

"Ah, Raito," Ryubee said, spreading his arms wide. "At last, our family is gathered together once more."

Philip looked not to his father, but to Akiko for an explanation.

"Shotaro got this invitation," she said, holding up an intricately-engraved card. "We figured it was probably a trap, but he really wanted to see you again. And I wasn't gonna let him come alone, so... "

Despite the way she made it sound like it had been Shotaro's decision, the detective was curled in on himself in his chair, shuddering violently. It looked like he hadn't even noticed Philip walking in. And so slowly, but firmly, Philip set a hand down on Shotaro's shoulder.

Shotaro jumped, screaming in terror.

Ryubee laughed. Wakana held a hand up to her mouth to stifle a cackle. "Father, the Terror Memory truly is incredible, isn't it?"

But once he realized who it was that had touched him, the look on Shotaro's face faded from panic to recognition. He looked up at Philip. "You're..."

"I'm here, Shotaro," he said.

"Take a seat, Raito," said Wakana, waving to the empty seat across the table from her. "This is a family dinner, after all."

Philip's eyes glanced from Shotaro to the place that had been set for him. After a moment, he made his decision. He marched to his spot, grabbed his chair, and returned to Shotaro's side. "Mother," he addressed Shroud, "would you mind moving over a little?"

"Certainly." Shroud scooted her chair to her right, and Philip set his chair down beside Shotaro.

Ryubee's face set into an expression that looked very much like carefully-controlled rage.


End file.
